Progeny
by ErisAndTheWhale
Summary: AU: The year is X200E, and the higher life forms have come back to purge the planet of its defects: humans. (KxZ twoshot) Alien vampires: just because I can. (I drank too much coke Dx)


**Summary:** AU The year is X200E, and the higher life forms have come back to purge the planet of its defects: _humans._ (KxZ oneshot) Alien vampires: just because I can. (I drank too much coke Dx)

Alien Vampires. Just because I can. xD This is AU, okay. This isn't our earth, just another fiction planet, yada2x

**Warning:** I typed it on my phone cause I'm still stuck here away from home. :c Forgive any mistakes and autoshit that keeps changing the words.-_- oh yeah, and M for kanze stuff down there.

Oh yeah, and if you're creeped or weirded out, you're not alone, cause after my coke high died down, I'm like WTF is this!?

:::::

**Progeny:** a descendant or the descendants of a person, animal or plant.

An _offspring._

:::::

_Black smoke and sulphur..._

_Ashes strewn across the blazing dark sky..._

Before I could breathe in any more, I stuffed a mud-spattered piece of fabric onto my nostrils and swiftly moved through the mass of debris. Clutching a rusty blade in one hand, I manoeuvred myself carefully at each corner I turned.

Fear was running through my body at the rate of a speeding car, but I kept my limbs firm and my senses aware of the demonic creatures that could gnash through my skin and bones and kill me outright. _No way in hell. I've got to keep moving._

I'm desperate, you see. We're _all_ desperate.

Ever since they arrived, the world's population had reduced to less than half.

The aliens that only God knows where they came from had a scary **ability**.

It was like a _plague. _

I remember it like only a day has passed.

_The sky was so blue that afternoon. _I was on my way home after a severe day in class, _when __**it**__ happened._

_Like jets of light, they fell from the sky._

_Illuminated it. _

Like an atomic bomb had detonated in the atmosphere. It was the most terrifying thing I have ever seen, but also the most beautiful. I stood, entranced, among the many who watched rigidly in awe, glued to the asphalt road they stood on.

But then the foreign objects landed behind the mountains, and we thought that would be the last we would see of them.

_That was two years ago. _

Two years ago that my family and I watched the evening news on the simultaneous bludgeoning of extraterrestrial objects onto the ground in several different parts of the world.

I remembered how alarming it had been for NASA that they could not explain the phenomenon.

How _chilling _it had been that when night fell, seemingly humans started attacking others. _Yes_, in the panicked crowds, _they came_.

The humanoid creatures began eating their life **blood**.

These were the creatures that came along with the_ bright jets of light. _So human in appearance, but so cannibalistic and cold-blooded, when their eyes glowed bright blood-red, and their beastly fangs emerged and gorged on the helpless innocents who could not match with their _speed_ and their _strength_.

And like a disease, the bitten ones crumpled to the ground; their bodies contorting into impossible forms. They convulsed, before many suddenly burst into dust.

But the _most_ blood-curling happening of all was what happened to those who _didn't_ disintegrate into ashes.

Slowly they had stood.

Stood and twitched and moved slowly; _mechanically._

And then they _attacked_.

_Oh how I mourned that night._ The night the turned ones came banging at our door. My parents did what they could in their nerve-wracked state. They pushed the furniture in front of the doors; stacked them like bricks on top of the other. But as the numbers before our door increased, the pounding only grew stronger.

Pretty soon our last hope; _our wall came tumbling down_.

I ran up the second floor that night. I am sorry, _mother...father_. I still cannot sleep well at night thinking about what I did. Though when I could, I dreamed that they had understood.

I had to go for my bedridden twin brother, truly and helplessly stuck in his bed; his legs weak from muscle atrophy. I had the idea that we would all die that day, and there was no way to wriggle out to safety. We were doomed, I knew, as I heard the ghastly cackle from below, and the shrill screams of my poor mother.

_Dead_. We were all going to die together. I firmly clasped my mirror-image's hand as he unconsciously slept through our helpless fate. But even then, I realized that I could not go without a fight. Not without avenging.

As the door burst open and the first salivating, maddened creature leapt in, I crouched to reach for a sharp, shard of wood and began stabbing the monster multiple times. I had no idea then what it was I had done to cause him to explode into dust, but before I could think about it, deep nails dug into my arm as I was haphazardly thrown to the ground.

I reached for another one of the sharp remnants of our door, but stopped short when I realized at that time that it was my father's back faced to me.

I was so stupid back then. _Thinking that he would still be the same_. I still feel tremors in my soul when I would think back.

_That man_ sank his _fangs_, and _poor Ichiru,_

His body weak and stiff, burst into dust while I watched frozen in horror.

It took me minutes then before I could move to stab him.

**_Through his heart._**

_I no longer knew him. _

_I was alone from that moment on._

Years passed and we learned a few ways to combat the scourge.

Any groups of humans ready to battle against the monsters formed ranks and barricaded walls around their chosen area. They armed themselves with whatever weapons they could get their hands on to defend themselves, but so far only a few tactics have proven effective against them.

_A stab through their hearts..._can kill them instantly.

_And sunlight..._Only when the sun peaked high in the foggy sky did the monsters skitter into hiding places. _Into the dark, just like the demons that they are. _

_Demons made by demons from the sky._

::::::

"Did you manage to gather supplies out there?"

"Negative."

"Try harder at the next peak of sunlight. Our remaining agriculturist has not yet managed to create a strain of edible plant that can grow quickly under the circumstances of being contained in our soil-less barricade."

"We should meet with the botanist from that fort five miles north."

"Not possible to start at this hour. Night might fall if we take too long. We cannot reduce our numbers here to accompany the agriculturist overnight. Our defense is just about sufficient as it is."

I watched as my companion paced back-and-forth before leaving me to myself. I do not know my companions' names. They do not ask for mine as well.

I have forgotten the feel of my name being spoken by another, but I think it is for the best that no one knows anything about each other. After all, all that we could talk about has been erased from this world, and we have found that getting attached to one another can only bring us trouble should something unfortunate happen.

It'll do no good to bring up memories of what once was, or create new weaknesses for ourselves. All we can do is erase our feelings so that we can do better at surviving.

To them, I am the volunteer in scavenging for remaining resources like canned goods and other things outside our fortress. The turned humans do not feed on natural food.

They feed on _blood._

Like _modern-day vampires_. Except that they are rampant, and we would be outnumbered and powerless if we did not have the sun on our side to give us time to prepare for half a day for the battles at night.

Night was falling soon. And much as I wanted to help in the defending our gates, I had to tightly shut my eyes and block off the sound and sleep to regain my energy.

I had a task to do tomorrow, and all I could do was hope that our strength had not deteriorated.

That when we'd do the head count tomorrow, we would still reach the same number as yesterday.

::::::

"So, this is a safe path? Yes? I would feel safer if you assured me time and time again."

"Anywhere the light touches or penetrates, is a hundred percent safe. Should the clouds shroud the sun for a few minutes, you must arm your weapon and be ready for anything. Most often, the turned ones do not come out for fear of the light returning."

"That is not very reassuring, sir!"

I stifled a small laugh at the funny look of fear on the agriculturist's face. I was leading him on a trail I have used so many times, and though there were no markers, I memorized the right places to go through without increasing any sort of risk or danger to my companion.

"I've not been out since..._since it all started_." He grimly spoke, the lines on his face emphasizing his age and the fact that he'd been frowning more often than he'd been smiling.

"...I have never seen the ones from the sky since the night they turned our people." I spoke in a muffled tone, and whether that was heard or not, I didn't need to know.

It was a terrible thing to talk about, _the demons from the sky_.

We reached the gates of the closest base to ours, and though I was invited inside, I chose to remain outside and try my luck, hoping that I might scout for something useful for us.

As I surveyed the east of the base, I sighted that there was a mass of rubble and ruins; areas that I would definitely not approach even with the sun beating down at this hour. As I ran my eyes over the place, I was caught off guard by slight movement.

I would not lie. That worried me. The turned creatures were like cockroaches, you see. You find one; you'd expect there'd be thousands more in hiding. And they were difficult to exterminate.

I decided then to badger our agriculturist to finish his business quicker than he first expected.

::::::

"We only managed to create a genetic map; we weren't able to go about discussing the methods to engineer it!"

I ignored him, as we walked towards the base's exit. He would follow me anyhow; being too afraid of being left alone to deal with the monsters.

But as I took a few steps more, a large explosion rang out through the air.

Alarmed I raced towards the nearest guard tower, where the one's stationed in it were pointing at something above.

_And there it was..._

An extremely thick cloud of gas was rising from a base a mile away from here.

"Oh my God! Their stored chemicals for warfare must have been mishandled!"

"I don't know what other reason it could be, but this is big trouble for us!" A female guard went hysterical as she loaded the sentry gun, and the rest below scattered like ants, moving as fast as they could to grab their weapons and hide their children to safety.

I watched as the dark smog floated towards the sun.

_The sky was dimming terribly._

And as though they knew that the sun had left our side, **_they swarmed._**

_Powerful, hardy beasts. Created by the power from the sky._

Their limbs bent in impossible forms as they scaled the half closed gates, that closed by shooting from below.

But it was too slow. _Time_; _the sun,_ had cemented our fates.

The humans of this base tried to fight valiantly; but their legs shook in fear, and they made their mistakes. Lengthened claws grabbed them and easily sliced through their skins_. And the monsters fed._

The floor was painted in red as more and more _fell._

_Bodies turned to dust. _

_And just as many became one with the darkness._

And even though I tried with all my strength to fight, I knew that my will was for naught.

The last thing I felt was sharp fangs piercing the back of neck;

And I slid to the floor,

With the vision of this mighty base eradicated from the face of _our_ planet.

:::::::

I do not know how to explain what it is that happened to me.

My expectation was that if I would survive and come to, I would not be able to restrain the new instinct to feed on blood. But strange as it was, I awoke feeling restored.

_Energized. _

_Like I was reborn._

But I could not help it if my blood ran cold.

I realized that I was seeing everything; every detail clearly,

In a place that had _no light._

I wanted to flail in despair that I might have become one of _their_ kind with a strange ability, due to a miserable twist by fate, but my body would not permit me to move. Instead, it allowed my eyes to be drawn to the center of the room.

Standing there was a man.

A _human_ man? I cannot tell any longer. _Aliens, vampires, humans_. I did not care anymore.

I just wanted to die. There was no fighting spirit left in me.

But at his eyes flashed a brilliant red for a second, I could not help but choke out a sarcastic, dry laugh.

"What do you want to do with me?" I rasped out.

"I want you to join _us." _"A brilliantly smooth masculine voice rang out and echoed in the passages of my ears. It sent a soothing tremble to my skin, and I uncharacteristically leaned toward him to hear his voice a little clearer.

_"You belong with us." _

He added; his soft brown hair shifted as he nodded towards me politely.

_Madness._

And although he had not acted in aggression, it was due to kept up feelings; to seeing the world crumble down; the bases burnt; the people drunk til dry; and my family_, my other self_, Ichiru turned to ashes, that caused water to escape from the corners of my eyes.

Tears for everything that's happened.

_I had not cried since that day, I remember._

_How dare he think I can forget what they've done?_

"I would rather die." I spat.

"You already have." He spoke in wisdom. "And here you are, reborn; _Reborn_ into _perfection_."

"Demons, _all of you_! What _perfection_? There are beasts crawling all around! The world is _dead_! There is no such thing as perfection!"

If I could wail, I would. But I realized that I was here arguing with an invader who could kill me in one swift movement. And even if I would die in his time, I wanted to know.

_Fucking hell_...I deserved to know; for everyone, for everything we've been through.

"...What..._are you_?"

His eyes, the color of blood, shone in calculation. It took a minute more before he stepped forward to greet me.

"I came down from the sky, along with my _brothers_. We are here to _purge this world _of its growing imperfections."

He spoke so monotonously, that it made it seem like he was not discussing mass murder. My stomach churned in disgust. I wanted to vomit from the stress this was causing me.

_No more..._I could not bear to hear him talk about us like we were_ nothing_.

Here was one of those _sky people_. The ones who changed the normalcy of life. I wanted to coil my fingers around his neck, and destroy him with all the anger I had, but against him, I know I am powerless.

"I am _Kaname Kuran_, one of the progenitors of your so called _human _race."

He still continued on, a distinct accent on his voice as he said his name.

My anger dissipated slowly as confusion took its turn.

_This youthful creature_?

_At the start of our race? _

As if he knew I would react in that manner, he elaborated.

"Your ancestors, your relatives, your family...they all came from _our_ genetic makeup. _We began all."_

His hands reached out for me, and I stayed in place; too much in disbelief to react to anything he might do.

"We are the beings that brought intelligence to this world."

_His fingers ran across my cheek._

"We brought this world language."

_They stopped at my lips._

"Arts."

_His crimson eyes met mine._

"Agriculture and Engineering."

_I could not look away._

"As time passed though, the generations that lived in this world begun to have a shorter life span. They became _sickly_. We found it disconcerting that our early progeny had degenerated into such weak, fragile creatures. A charge was made to replace them."

I could feel my breath leave me as I realized the reason for this all.

_We were at their mercy since the beginning of time._

"_Poor things_. So weak that, when we injected a chemical for slight disintegration of their cellular components, they all crumbled and died. The slightly stronger ones pass on the disintegration process to other humans."

Without a warning, he ruthlessly constricted his hands on my windpipe.

"This is our way of segregating the **strong** from the **weak**."

I tried to struggle.

_I did._

And doing so made me realize that even though the pressure of his hold on me was great, it did not cause me the great pain I imagined I would receive.

It was as if...

_My tolerance for pain had increased._

"You however are different. It surprised me how much of the original genetic makeup you retained. It's wonderful that someone like you has thrived among the many rejects of your kind."

He slowly released me, and his eyes twinkled as he spoke.

"A pleasant discovery indeed that only a little tweaking was needed to fix your defects." His fingers, though cold, sent a brilliant friction against my skin. He was running them in circles once again, from my face down to my forearm, and I found it difficult to suppress the delicious shudder it caused me.

His eyes never moved away from mine. I could see his fascination for my existence. He continued to touch me gently as if finding me was the best thing to ever happen.

"What do they call you?" he murmured against my ear.

"I am...the volunteer—"

"Your name. You have a _name_."

_A name._

_So long ago...It was so long ago that I was called by my name._

_A name to distinguish me from the rest._

_A name given at birth._

"It's..._it's Zero_."

I whispered softly, as though the sound of it was some dream from a long time ago.

_I am Zero Kiryuu._

"_Zero."_

I watched in fascination as this powerful living being parted his lips to whisper my name. I could not believe the joy it caused me. My name never sounded so beautiful before, never mind that the one who spoke it was the enemy of our race.

_I longed for it after all. My identity._

And as he continued to call my name, he did not stop caressing my skin like I was this world's most prized treasure.

_And then I realized, I longed for closeness as well. _

This was the wrong place to look for ways to cure my emptiness, I told myself. I still had no idea what it was he wanted me to specifically do for him. This person wanted nothing but total destruction, and I dared not to assist in his scheme.

But as he finally pressed against me, I understood where he wanted it to go.

"..Wait..._you must be out of your mind I'm not a-" _I gasped out when he pinned me down against where I had been laying before, both his hands strongly gripping my forearms in place.

"That is another _useful ability_ deleted from your genetic makeup, aside from quick regeneration."

I blinked a couple of times as I tried to process that I _might've _gotten what he meant.

Before I could protest vehemently, his lips already connected with mine.

_No._

My inner struggle came from the fact that whatever was happening made no sense at all. Here I was facing the greatest confusion in my life, and yet I could not act out, thinking that I might just be mistaken.

_Surely he wasn't thinking of..._

_I have to stop him here_. I tried to squirm out of his grasp, my body alarmed and going stiff from having another display his dominance over me;

And all I could do was struggle with no progress at escaping.

"Calm yourself down."

"How can I!?" I angrily sputtered, nervousness causing my voice to quiver like never before.

"_Be honoured_. I have chosen you to bear one of the first to replace your weakening race."

His fingers nimbly unbuttoned my shirt, wrecked from the fall of the base that was lost who knows how long ago.

I was reminded of the blood shed haphazardly from the turned ones' attack.

"_Get off me,_ how can you think I would take part in this _insanity_?" I sneered as I pried him away, desperately trying to pull my clothing up to cover my bare skin.

But the brunette never backed down. Instead, I thought it only ensnared him more to me.

Deftly, he dropped all of his weight on me, successfully restraining me down to no movement at all. I grew crazed with anger and humiliation. I opened my mouth to release a strong yell, but instead, my mouth bore out my **fangs**.

_The world seemed to stop._

And then I knew that I no longer belonged to the world I so desperately wanted to save.

_"Bite me." _Kaname urged me to.

And every pore of my body screamed out _yes._

_Yes, I want to do just that._

Letting instinct take control, I sunk my fangs deep into his neck; relishing the explosion of flavour gliding through my throat..._The blood of the first man..._

My eyes rolled in bliss, and I grasped his hair to keep me from going insanefrom the high I've felt for drinking _blood._

"You belong with us. _To me..._" he whispered, before shedding my clothes of off me as I busied myself in the euphoria I felt from drinking.

_He dizzied me._

His kisses on my bare neck made me feel like we were no different. That there were no light years in between our places of birth; that I am no more human than he is what he is.

That this lovemaking was taking place because he held _feelings_ for me...

"_Zero.." _he murmured my name once again as he wound my legs round him. I was letting him have his way in my daze.

"This world can burn, _but you_...I'll take good care of you."

I knew it was coming. My eyes were shut; ready for him.

The first entrance was painful, and I felt stuffed and stretched and trapped all at once.

But it was also exhilarating.

My threshold would have no limits for him.

_No limits._

_I wanted this._

No more wondering, no more feeling alone or running from the darkness surrounding me.

He inclined me slightly forward, pressing his throbbing manhood hard against another wall of my channel, causing it to ripple in the new, intoxicating sensation.

He would not stop his hands travelling around me, seducing me further to a point of no return.

I flung my arms towards him and laced my fingers in his hair, bringing his lips towards me as we rocked back and forth, causing a noisy creaking below us.

_I can help myself no longer._

I cannot struggle anymore, I want it too bad. My body has surrendered to him. It wants the fucking to go on. I give up, spread my legs wider, and put my arms around him and pull him closer to me.

My ankles wrapped around him tightly, egging him to take me further into bliss.

_Kaname..._

My mind made a mantra of his name,_ Kaname, so unknown to me. And yet..._

His hands touch the ground on either side of my chest, and I turn my head and locked my eyes to his.

My eyes close, and I am not in this earth-I am in the heavens. I cannot feel my body, only the wonderful, ecstatic connection.

Never had I experienced this out of this world physical pleasure_- a heaven in this obliterated world_. I collapse with the feeling, dripping with sweat, panting.

_And suddenly I could only see darkness._

::::::

Awakened, I watched the space above me.

I was left alone to my thoughts; where Kaname Kuran is, I could not be bothered.

Everything was slowly coming back to me.

_The memories of lost self control._

_Self humiliation._

And of course...

I lifted a shaking hand and pressed it down onto my abdomen.

_A weak pulse..._

_How quickly it grows_, I laughed hysterically.

_A_s quick as a disease, but I could not help the feeling of overprotectiveness growing inside me.

_This is mine. My child._

I wrapped my arms around me for comfort.

_My parents...and Ichiru...and everyone._

_I'll have a hard time sleeping again at night._

I hope that, should I be able to drift myself to sleep at times, I'll dream that you will understand me once again.

_Because of me, and because of __**him**;_

_This world will burn..._

**_I have surrendered._**

A/N:

Okay that was weird. I don't know what got into me, please feel free to slap my face with a smelly fish. Kaname is a bad guy, by the way, So yeah, you can hate him all you want or feel joy or whatever.

I (almost) eradicated the _human race (which was actually from vampires)_. -_- please don't mind me. This is just one of my bad days.

Thanks to my friends who were happy to see me back! C: I love you guys and missed you all so so super much! Eris loves! And I'll probably type up more strange fics if you like...I have time and a phone to spare.


End file.
